


Sola Umbra (Lonely Shadow)

by BelladonnaNightshade



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaNightshade/pseuds/BelladonnaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece for a character. If you know who this character is, please coment and guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sola Umbra (Lonely Shadow)

Born not of love but potions brewed,   
Vagary soon secured his fate.   
The Muggle orphans thought him crude,   
He did not strike, he watched he'd wait.  
Shunned for having a bitter heart,   
Ambition's son, he was the prey.   
He seethed but smiled, with malice sharp, promising that the world would pay.   
The Light Side never truly cared,   
Until he was no longer leashed.   
Lacking morals of fowl and fair,   
He split his soul 'till numb and free   
Of all emotions' rooted pain,   
Flight from death but loneliness gained.


End file.
